


The Princesses' Return

by MissMystery



Series: The Vladdocks [1]
Category: The Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMystery/pseuds/MissMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been waiting for years for this day to come, for they knew it would. Aslan never had and never will let them down. They knew their would be consequences for returning. They just hadn’t realized meeting the Pevensies would be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princesses' Return

****_1927_ :

It was nighttime in the kingdom of Avistforth. The beams of the full moon overhead illuminated Rivadon Citadel, the grand castle in which the rulers of this magnificent land live. The kingdom was quite proud of their rulers and was very well known. The land was always full of joy and quite hospitable. But that night, all was but cheerful.

In the halls of the great castle, a handsome young man in his mid early twenties paced back and forth, an agitated expression crossing his features. He was tall and well built, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was awaiting anxiously for the results.

The man was King Stephenus and his wife, Queen Annabella, was with the midwives, about to give birth to the future rulers of their tranquil kingdom. The king continued to pace, praying for his wife’s and child’s health. After what seemed like hours, the door that separated Stephenus from Annabella finally opened and a midwife stepped out. Stephenus immediately turned his attention to her.

“How is she, miss? Is she safe? Is the child safe? What is the child’s gender?” King Stephenus rambled on and on with questions before the woman quieted him.

“Calm down, King Stephenus. Your wife is fine and so is your daughter,” she said.

“It’s a girl!” said the king joyously. “May I see them?”

“Of course,” said the woman. The king walked in and over to his wife, who was lying on the bed. Queen Annabella smiled at him. King Stephenus peered at the child and a grin grew on his face.

The girl had blonde hair and a pale complexion. When her eyelids fluttered open the slightest bit, before closing again, the king found her eyes were blue. She looked exactly like him, with an aura of nobility and tranquility.

“My little crown,” murmured King Stephenus. Inspiration for a name struck Queen Annabella.

“Corona,” she said softly. “Corona Adelaide Vladdock. Yes, that’s it. That’s what I’ll name her.”

King Stephenus smiled softly. “Crown of Nobility. The name will suit her quite finely,” he said. _As for a nickname, Cora would work just as well._

 

_1931_ :

“Cora, darling, we’re back!” called Queen Annabella as she and King Stephenus, followed by many servants, entered their castle.

“Mommy!” cried Cora delightfully and practically ran down the stairs to greet her parents. She suddenly came to a halt, before tiptoeing closer to her parents.

“Where’s the baby?” asked the 4 year old in a hushed whisper. Her parents couldn’t help but smile.

“Right here,” said Queen Annabella. She knelt down so Cora could get a better look.

The baby, Dulcibella “Lully” Beatrice Vladdock, had brown hair and a fair complexion and soft brown eyes. Just like Queen Annabella.

“Oooh, she’s pretty. Like you, mommy,” whispered Cora.

“Just like you, too,” said King Stephenus.

 

_5 months later:_

Lully shrieked and wailed from her crib, feet kicking around. Cora ran into the room and gently picked her up and cradled her.

“Hush, Lully, everything will be fine,” she whispered as she rocked Lully back in forth. Cora glanced out the window nervously and bit the corner of her lip, the shrieks of the people and explosions of the bombs ringing clear in her ear.

There was no time to lose. Cora quickly made her way out of the room and down the corridor. She ran down the stairs to the main entrance and gasped. The attackers were trying to break down the door.

Cora turned right and ran toward the library. She shut the door and locked it securely before heading toward the fireplace.

It was a simple marble structure with glittery stones on every corner. Cora pressed a specific blue stone on the bottom right corner.

A part of the wall slowly opened.

Cora hurried inside and made her way down the stairs. The secret door slowly slid shut behind her.

After a while, Cora finally reached the end of the passage. She reached up and pulled the handle of a barely visible trapdoor.

“Misty, girl, where are you?” called Cora.

A soft neigh answered her question and an elegant white pegasus trotted over. Misty poked her head through the trapdoor and carefully pulled Cora and Lully up and onto her back.

“Are you alright, princess?” asked the pegasus.

“Yes, but we have no time to lose. We must flee from here immediately,” said Cora.

"Of course, princess.” Misty neighed and dug her hooves into the dirt.

She slowly trotted, gaining speed with every step until soon, she was running fast as the wind. Cora held tight as Misty flapped her wings and flew up and away.

“Where do you wish to go, princess?” asked Misty.

“Take us to Narnia, to Aslan. He’ll know what to do,” said Cora.

 

-x-X-x-

 

Cora stirred from where she slept and opened her eyes. She sighed, stretching her arms out, and looked around.

She was sitting in a hammock in a red and gold Narnian style tent, wearing a white floral dress.

Misty had arrived at the camp in the middle of the night. By then, Cora and Lully were fast asleep. The pegasus had notified Aslan of what had happened and Aslan had ordered a tent to be readied for the refugee princesses.

Cora slowly got up and walked toward the small crib where Lully slept peacefully. Once Cora was sure Lully was alright, she walked out of the tent.

She shielded her eyes from the sunlight and took a deep breath, looking around. Satyrs, centaurs, and other beasts were moving around the camp. When they saw Cora, they stopped and bowed. Cora smiled and curtsied before they resumed their activities.

“Princess Cora,” said a voice. Cora looked up to see a centaur approach her.

“Good day. Who would you be?” she asked.

“I am Aebus. Aslan has sent me to call for you,” said the centaur.

“Very well. Thank you for notifying me. You may lead me to him,” said Cora and followed Aebus to Aslan’s tent.

 

-x-X-x-

 

“Greetings Cora. Did you sleep well?” asked Aslan. Cora curtsied and nodded.

“Aslan, what’s happening?” she asked.

Aslan remained silent for a while.

“Avistforth has been attacked, I’m afraid. By the kingdom of Ordiar. The Ordiaries are currently seeking for you and your sister. It’s not safe for you to stay here,” he said.

“Where will we go?” asked Cora.

“You shall be sent to another land. You have relatives there,” said Aslan. “However, you will have to return someday. There will be a few consequences but you’ll be old enough to handle them.”

“As you wish, Aslan,” said Cora slightly mournfully.

 

_1940:_

“Hurry up, Lully! We don’t have time to dilly dally! The train is coming soon,” exclaimed Cora exasperatedly.

“Coming,” called her sister.

The blonde girl crossed her arms and waited impatiently. She was now 13 and Lully was 9 and they were living with their great aunt Lilith in London. Until now that is. Due to the complications that came with World War II, the girls were being moved to a foster home away from the urban area.

“Lord, you take forever,” mumbled Cora when Lully finally came down. “Any who, we’ve got to get going. Don’t get lost or fall behind again. Ok?”

“Okay,” answered Lully. Great Aunt Lilith walked in just then.

“I see you girls are ready,” said the elderly woman sadly. “Oh, how I’ll miss you. You have no idea how lonely I was before you two came along. You make my life so much more interesting.”

“We’re going to miss you two,” said Lully and hugged her great aunt, Cora following.

“Ah, well, you girls better be off. Don’t want to miss the train. Off you go,” said Great Aunt Lilith and opened the door.

“Good bye Great Aunt Lilith,” said Cora as she walked out the door, Lully trailing her.

“We’ll miss you,” said Lully.

They waved farewell and were off.

 

-x-X-x-

 

“There’s an awful lot of people here,” remarked Lully.

“You’re telling me,” said Cora and tried to make her way around the crowd.

Several times did the two have to say ‘Excuse me’ and ‘Beg your pardon’. The train station was full of children being sent to safety and their mothers who were sending them.

“Mmph.” A young girl  had bumped into Lully, the teddy bear she was holding falling to the floor.

“Sorry,” said Lully and picked up the bear. “Here.”

“Thank you,” said the girl shyly.

“Lucy,” called a girl, about a year younger than Cora. The girl, Lucy, glanced over her shoulder.

“That’s my sister. I have to go now,” she said and ran toward her sister. She waved at Lully and Lully the same to her.

“C’mon, Lully. The train’s here,” said Cora, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. She grabbed her bags and walked toward the open doors of the steam engine. Lully followed her toward their seat. The girls organized their space and prepared for the journey ahead.


End file.
